Ed Hell
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Eddy runs a foul of the Robot Devil...


**Ed Hell**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Eddy groaned as he slowly got to his feet. "Wha-what happened?" He remembered staying at the motel...then nothing.

He looked around and was horrified to see herself surrounded by thousands of robots screaming in agony as they were horrificly tortured.

"Oh! your awake! Excellent!"

Eddy turned around to the sight of a red robot that looked like a cartoonish version of the devil. "Wh-who are you?! Wh-where am I?!"

The robot smirked. "Why I'm the robot devil of course! And this is my humble abode! The one-the only-"

 **ROBOT HELL!**

Eddy just looked at him baffled. "R-robot hell?"

"Quite so, now ordinarily we don't allow humans here...especially children. But for **you** I was willing to make an exception. Especially when your parents were so determined to sell your soul for that golden fiddle."

Eddy chuckled nervously. "This is a joke right? This is all one big sick prank?...right?"

The robot devil chuckled. "I'm afraid not...your here forever meat-bag and for each one of your crimes we've prepared a painful and ironic-but mostly painful punishment."

The Robot Devil nodded at his entourage. "Gentlemen?"

 **(Music starts)**

Eddy rolled his eyes in disgust. "Aw, frak, singing. Mind if I read a magazine?"

The robot devil simply snatches the magazine away as he begins to sing

 **magazine's are stupid, you won't miss 'em. We'll find ways to simulate that stink.**

The robot throws Eddy into the gaping maw of a giant demonic teen magazine that spews stupidity

 **What a sorry fella! Rolled up and smoked like a collicella, here on level one of**

 **Robot Hell!**

The robots promptly strap a dazed Eddy to a roulette wheel.

 **Gamblings wrong and so is cheating, so is forging phony I.O.U.s. Let's let Lady Luck**

 **decide what type of torture's justified, I'm pit Boss here on level two!**

The roulette wheel slows to a stop.

 **Ooh, deep-fried boy! My favorite!**  
Eddy screamed in agony as he was tossed into a deep fryer

 **Just tell me why!**  
Screamed Eddy between dunkings

 **Just read this fifty-five page warrant.**  
Said the robot devil with a smirk

 **There must be kids worse than I!  
** Pleaded the smoldering kid

 **We checked around, there really aren't.**

 **Then please let me explain, my crimes were merely boyish pranks.**

 **You stole from boy scouts, nuns and banks!**

 **uh, don't blame me, blame my...upbringing?  
** Whimpered the increasingly desperate kid

 **Please stop talking while I'm singing!**

 **Selling bootleged tapes is wrong, musicians need that income to survive!**

Eddy finds herself tossed into a room filled with the decapitated heads various bands...that were still alive

 **Yo, Eddy gonna make some noise! With your hard drive scratched by the Boys!**

the heads then start to scratch records with their tongues until Eddys ears bleed

 **That's what-cha what-cha what-cha get on level five!**

MEANWHILE...the other two eds are currently whirling down a slide toward the inferno.

 **I don't feel well!  
** Said a queasy Ed.

 **It's up to us to rescue him.  
** Asserted Edd.

 **Maybe he likes it here in hell?  
** Pleaded a desperate ed.

 **It's us who tempted his parents to sin.**

 **Maybe he's back at the motel?**

 **Come on, Ed, don't be scared! I'm sure at least one of us will be spared, so just sit back and enjoy the ride.**

 **My ass has blisters from the slide!**

MEANWHILE...back in hell

 **hoarding diamonds, fixing nerd-fights, publishing indecent magazines!**

 **You'll pay for every crime! Knee-deep in electric slime!**

 **You'll suffer 'till the end of time, enduring tortures, most of which rhyme, someting-something else that rhymes!**

 **Trapped forever, here in Robot Hell!**

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
